


Dinner Table Bargain

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha!jefferson, beta!burr, goes with my abo world so i mean, just another room where it happens fic, omega!hamilton, omega!madison, yolo right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part following directly after 'Jefferson "claims"' sexual themes implied but not truly addressed. Mostly it's alpha!Jefferson taking full advantage of the fact Hamilton is an omega. Just a Room Where it Happens fic. </p><p>--</p><p>“Let’s talk politics, if Hamilton isn’t busy soaking his slick in my furniture,” the alpha teased, lazily propping his chin up with his hand. He pointed his fork at the omega in question and barely tried to hide the amused grin from his face when Hamilton looked back appalled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Table Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fucking hard to write idk why man. Sorry its garbage.

“You invited Hamilton, who is in heat, for dinner, to negotiate his debt plan?” Madison might not have taken the news well when his alpha came home with the lingering faintest scent of Hamilton and Washington on his hands. 

“I know you don’t like him, but hear me out.” Jefferson tried, sitting on Madison’s desk while the omega kept writing. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Consider it, Jemmy.” Jefferson whined, laying down on the desk over the omega’s work. Madison took a deep breath and sat his quill down with a pointed look. “He’ll be so out of it that we can get something out of this plan of his.” 

“You know him being in heat will pull me early.” The omega was only two weeks away and Hamilton was known for always throwing Madison’s hormones out of order, and nearly any other omega he was around. 

“So we’ll take the week off once the plan is voted on.” Jefferson pulled the omega’s hand up to his mouth so he could kiss the inside of his wrist. 

“Do you even understand his financial plan?” 

Jefferson looked up at the ceiling, shrugging noncommittally as Madison took his hand back. “Honestly, about half of it makes sense to me. I don’t concern myself with it; the man is intelligent enough not to absolutely put our treasury in ruins. It’s the fact I just don’t like him,” the alpha confessed. 

“Alright, well. Quid pro quo.” Madison sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Jefferson sat up, confused as to the sudden change in the omega’s stance. 

“Oh-ho?” 

“We demand the Potomac for the Capital. Win a victory for the southerners and make the harsh pill of voting for Hamilton’s plan easier to swallow with the ability to work closer to home.” 

Jefferson’s lips curved up into grin. Man after his own heart. The alpha had to admit how attractive it was when Madison was scheming. 

“You’ll provide him the votes?” 

“We’ll see how it goes.” Madison shrugged, paying more attention to sorting his papers than the heart eyes Jefferson was making at him. 

\--

“Hamilton!” 

Madison was to bring his fellow omega to meet at Jefferson’s, since they were both already working at the same time. Though in his professional opinion, Hamilton should have stayed home when he swaying back and forth, dizzy and red faced from his heat.

“I’m sorry Burr, I’ve got to go. Decisions are happening over dinner.” Hamilton waved off the beta and made his way towards the Virginian. 

Madison stood with his arms folded, quirking an eyebrow at him. The full blown heat scent was not any better up close. God, Madison could feel his own skin starting to crawl. He envied Burr’s weaker sense of smell. 

“What?” Hamilton scoffed, tugging on his collar to loosen it. After a long day at the office alone, Hamilton looked worse for wear. Madison couldn’t imagine not having a mate to at least scent with during his heats. Maybe he took Jefferson’s presence as an alpha for granted; Hamilton looked miserable. 

Out of poor judgement, Madison walked a bit closer to the taller, offering his arm to the Federalist.

Hamilton looped his arm through it, leaning closer as they walked to Jefferson’s. 

This was one of those absolutely platonic moments of pity, Madison reminded himself. He didn’t hate the other, but Hamilton was going to be the death of him. It was already hard enough to keep track of his heats, and escorting an omega in full blown heat to his alpha didn’t sit right in his stomach. 

“Jefferson is excited about dinner,” Madison started as they walked up the stairs to the venue. 

“What will he serve? French food?” Hamilton joked, making the other omega smile. 

“What else?” He countered, pulling back so he could knock.

\--

As they all sat around the table, Jefferson found himself caught staring between the two omegas. Hamilton kept squirming in his seat, picking at his dinner while Madison seemed dazed and unfocused. Hamilton’s pheromones must have been affecting Madison’s, which in turn meant they would be affecting Jefferson. 

“Let’s talk politics, if Hamilton isn’t busy soaking his slick in my furniture,” the alpha teased, lazily propping his chin up with his hand. He pointed his fork at the omega in question and barely tried to hide the amused grin from his face when Hamilton looked back appalled. 

“I’ll remind you, you picked today knowing…” Hamilton started, but trailed off when a wave of light-headedness came over him. He grabbed at his stomach with a balled fist, biting his lip while the dizzy spell wore off. Heat was never fun when you were stuck in stiff clothing and forced to socialize. 

The alpha just snickered, having no sympathy for a position he’s seen his own partner in multiple times. He knew how bad it got for his omega, and he hoped it was worse for Hamilton. 

“Anyway, your debt plan. Madison and I talked it over,” Jefferson said as he reached over to trace his fingers over his omega’s hand. Madison responded by tilting his head up, showing off his freshly tended to bond bite. Hamilton made a pointed effort to look away. 

“And?” 

“We’ll help push it for approval on one condition,” Madison declared.

Hamilton bit back the snappy comment he had and forced a smile on his face. He crossed his legs and drew his arms up to the table, waiting for Madison to come out with whatever likely unreasonable request he had.

“You know what, there’s plenty of time to talk about wants later, let’s enjoy our meal.” Jefferson cut Madison off, a coy smile on his face when Hamilton narrowed his eyes. The omega really didn’t like the way “want” was stressed, making it more suggestive than it needed to be. It was bad enough Jefferson was executing his status as an alpha, preening about and making sure the only thing Hamilton could smell was him. He needed a break before the meeting even started.

“If you’ll excuse me then. I need to use the restroom,” Hamilton used the edge of the table to help him stand. The Virginians’ eyes were on him, watching as he tried to salvage whatever dignity he had left and walk to the door. Jefferson’s snicker seemed to echo in his ears when Hamilton stumbled as he fled the room for fresh air. 

Jefferson ignored Madison’s judgmental gaze as he watched him, focusing on his food instead. His self-satisfied grin never wavered.

“Thomas.”

Madison’s lips pursed when he went ignored, jabbing an elbow roughly into his mate’s ribs.

_”Thomas.”_

“Ow! Okay, what, are you really going to lecture me right now?” Going by the look Madison was giving him, Jefferson was going to guess that was a yes. “I’m just having a little fun with him, no harm in that.” 

Madison almost laughed at just how wrong that statement was. “Thomas even the staff is getting uncomfortable, can we get back to politics, please?”

“Of course we can.” Jefferson pushed his chair towards him. He slid his hand along his thigh and leaned forward to connect his lips on the omega’s neck. “So how do you vote?” 

Frustrated at the overwhelming scents in the room and how easy Jefferson took advantage of the sensitive spots on his body, Madison groaned. He spared a glance at the doorway, not seeing any servant or Hamilton to embarrass him. With the coast clear, Madison turned his head for a kiss. One Jefferson was happy to return, thinking it meant he was off the hook for tormenting the other omega. 

He went back to nipping along Madison’s jaw, sucking bites along the skin as his hand rubbed small circles over his crotch. The alpha smelt Hamilton’s return before Madison did, and grinned against his omega’s skin when Hamilton cleared his throat impatiently as he swayed back to his seat. 

Madison didn’t find it as amusing. He turned bright red and swatted Jefferson’s hand off as the alpha burst out laughing. Hamilton didn’t hide the repulsed look on his face at the bonded pair.

“Oh Hamilton! Didn’t see you there,” Jefferson teased, loving the way Hamilton pursed his lips with disgust. His skin glistened, implying that the omega had rinsed his face off before coming back. It didn’t look like it helped much, the dinner room’s windows were opened but the warmth was thick enough to suffocate. Just coming back to the pheromone riddled space was making the omega tense. It didn’t help that Jefferson had an equally strong scent, and him toying around with Madison made the room feel hotter. He was tormenting both omegas just because he could. 

“I must implore we cut dinner short. I’m afraid I’m not feeling well.” Hamilton gritted his teeth, back to crossing his legs. Jefferson wasn’t wrong earlier, he was surely leaking slick through his clothes. The dampness made his skin crawl. Good, at the least he could ruin a chair. 

“We’ll voice our approval for the plan only if we get the Capital.” Jefferson cut the games, shifting to a more serious approach. 

Hamilton scoffed in response. “The Capital isn’t up to me. That’s Washington’s call.” 

“We all know you’re close to him,” Jefferson pointed out. “Besides, he’s from Virginia too.” 

“Propose the Capital is put on the Potomac until he agrees and you’ll have your approval,” Madison spoke up, glancing up at Jefferson then back to Hamilton. 

The omega frowned, weighing the options in his mind. 

“The approval you desperately need if you want to keep a job in office.” Jefferson added as he folded his arms across his chest, leaning back confidently. 

“What else do you want?” Hamilton shook his head. 

“Oh-ho! Are you serious right now? You need us. I suggest trying to sweeten us up before beggin’ us for favors like that.” The alpha snapped, pointing a finger at him accusingly. 

“I have to agree, Hamilton. We have the power to push your plan through to vote on. We’re men of our word. It’s not too unreasonable to ask to work a little closer to home.” Madison mused, shrugging noncommittally. 

After a long pause, Hamilton sighed. The two Virginians shared a triumphant look with each other.

“Fine. You’ll get the Potomac and I get my plan approved.” 

Jefferson stood up when Hamilton began to move. He strolled over to the omega, tossing an arm around his shoulder. “You’re a smart man, Hamilton.” 

The omega in question felt his knees buckle. He leaned into the contact, so desperate for an alpha’s attention that his mind blanked on remembering that it was Jefferson. He slumped against him, exhaling shakily when Jefferson brushed his nose along Hamilton’s forehead. 

“Great talk.” Hamilton muttered, closing his eyes briefly as Jefferson began to lead him outside for fresh air. 

“Make sure he gets home safe and sound.” Jefferson stopped a servant, leaning Hamilton off on the beta. 

When Hamilton was out of his hands, Jefferson practically bounced back to Madison, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. 

“You’re taking a bath before you touch me.” Madison pointed out, recoiling in disgust when Jefferson pulled him up to spin around. The alpha huffed, throwing his hands up innocently when Madison stepped back. Hamilton’s scent lingered on Jefferson and Madison wasn’t for it. 

“Will you join me?” Jefferson hummed, beginning to look for another servant. Madison followed him through the halls.

“You know he got more out of this than we did,” he pointed out.

“Oh absolutely,” the alpha laughed, looking back at his mate. “But it would have went through anyway. We just got something nice for our troubles.”

Madison smirked at that, enjoying the fact they did manage to win the Capital. He was looking forward to working closer to Montpelier. He was pretty homesick after all. 

\--

In the end, Madison didn’t even vote yes for Hamilton’s plan anyway, too bitter that three days after their dinner he woke up to slick soaking his sheets and an unbearable need.

**Author's Note:**

> pyrogavinofree at tumblr.com
> 
> commission me for fanfic and drawings (more info at my tumblr) 
> 
> hey please kudo/comment
> 
> etc etc
> 
> also you might be realizing my abo world is starting to come together and I'm working more to fill the gaps between the fics already in the series here. I have this list of every song color coded and highlighted for what fic I've already wrote and what ones I need to write still. My goal is to basically retell the entirety of the musical as if it was set in an ABO world. I really aim to try to explain the perspectives of different characters the songs didn't follow.


End file.
